halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2015/Nominations and Votes
Welcome to the Eighth Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards for 2015. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards ceremony and celebration, the eighth, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and we once again thank the Star Wars Fanon Wiki for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us many years ago. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 12:00 AM midnight UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) on December 1st, 2015 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 AM midnight UTC on December 31st, 2015! Any exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 1st, 2016! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this ceremony, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Nominations that are not eligible for a category will be deleted or moved to the appropriate category by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may not nominate an article for more than one category, with the exception of Best Canon Expansion. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" ("Unrealistic", "Non-Canon Friendly", etc.) ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole ceremony. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users ("Best Writer of the Year", "Breakthrough User of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article reserves the right to withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time, with or without given reasons. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. If you have a suggestion for the addition or removal of a category, please discuss it with one of the administrators. ##Winning articles of the previous annual awards be nominated only if it's been improved upon drastically after receiving a previous award, for a maximum of three awards in separate years. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles, who may only win the Best Writer or Breakthrough User award once. This does not mean that the article can only win three awards; for example, if an article can be nominated for the Best Canon Expansion category, along with its own category, and wins in the top three awards of the year, and does so for three separate years, the article in question can theoretically win nine awards in total (this is, however, highly unlikely). #You may always contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before with a different article. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire ceremony, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. You may not vote for yourself under a user category. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The process has two stages: nomination and voting. Users may nominate articles for the Annual Awards from December 1st, 2015 to December 15th, 2015, in order to fill out the categories with prospective AA winners. Then, from the 15th to the 30th, voting will take place across all categories. ##Winners of the Heroic, Legendary and Mythic Articles of the year will be decided between December 30th, 2015, and January 1st, 2015 ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 30th, 2015 (24 hours before the end of the vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1st, 2016 and the end of the ceremony. Category-winning articles will be eligible for winning the Heroic, Legendary or Mythic Article of the Year awards once voting is over. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. ##If an article is the only nomination in its category and receives fewer than three votes, it will be combined with another similar category after the voting process to avoid "winning by default", and votes will be counted accordingly. #'Questions': Please address if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Canon Expansion of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Writer or Breakthrough User of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any Covenant-species character of any affiliation. *Best Third-Party Faction Character — Any character who is affiliated with a non-UNSC or Covenant organization; includes, but is not limited to: AI, Insurrectionists, organized criminals, Forerunners, Precursors, etc. Technologies *Best Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of spaceflight, extra-atmospheric, or ground travel. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, weapons, equipment, etc... Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc. *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc. Stories *Best Novel of the Year — Best long literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Short Fiction of the Year — Best short literary fiction. Short fictions can be nominated in groups or collections. It is recommended that the nominated fiction is completed. Users *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. *Breakthrough User of the Year — For newfound outstanding participation and contribution on the wiki and friendly interaction with the community. Miscellaneous *Best Concept of the Year — A sort of 'other' category for quality articles that do not fit into any other category or are not seen enough on the site to warrant their own section; species, games etc. *Best Canon Expansion of the Year — A well-written article based off a canon element or article that has strong connections to canon as well as the author's own creativity. *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. Placement *Heroic Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Legendary Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Mythic Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. =Nominations and Voting= Characters Best SPARTAN of the Year Shepard-G127 ( ) *'Name': Shepard-G127 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (5) #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #It's always hard to choose who to vote for in this category, but I'll stand by my nomination. Kestrl's been working hard on Shepard for a while now, so I think it's of good enough quality to win the award. # Joshua (Talk) #This was a hard choice. All the nominees are very deserving. I was originally going to vote for Cody-D042, as I feel like that's the article that has improved most over the past year, but as it stands right now, Shepard's article is the best of the three. #Kes continues to cut against the grain for his characters, and even if the picture he uses is glomping stu not greay Nathaniel-A143 ( ) *'Name': Nathaniel-A143 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) # #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #While I was tempted to vote for Shephard, I feel Nathaniel deserves my support here. A newer user with a very well written article, Sierra's Spartan should serve as another Spartan (much like Kestrl's Shephard) to inspire writers in the future --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Cody-B042 ( ) *'Name': Cody-B042 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) # #A very well written article with a judicious use of good images. Cody's article does exactly what I want to see in Spartan articles, describing the various battles and engagements Cody experiences without forgetting to keep his development as a character as the focus of attention. #At least twice, D042 has made the effort to seek out and collaborate with other users, incorporating their characters into the story of Cody, and in addition has links to stories where the events of the article take place in prose (how many of us can say that?). I think I also spy Brodie's tabber-in-the-infobox style, which, rather than a call for cries of "thief!" shows D042's learning through observation of others' coding. That proved a pretty critical thing to do when I was learning the ins and outs of the site, and I can't recommend enough that people do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go steal the reference format on UNSC Dash for something. That Damn Sniper 00:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Best Covenant Character of the Year Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo ( ) *'Name': Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (10) # # #First elite article to really interest me, love this characterUser:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #As per my nomination. # #Well detailed.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #There weren't a whole lot of new Sangheili this year, but Sev's article manages to take the cake for me. Well thought and well written, it achieved a quality level few do in a very short time --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) # As per the others. One of the best articles to appear on the site all year. # Kind of a prolific article, and God's Word almost serves as a sub-page for it. That Damn Sniper 23:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) # This article is the greatest example of Sev's unique style and approach to prose, and deserving of this award Lhor Konar ( ) *'Name': Lhor Konar *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #~Lazergling'' 19:00, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Ash Mitchell ( ) *'Name': Ash Mitchell *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (6) # #Was gonna nominate him myselfUser:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #Sev #Per my nomination.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:04, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #I've read through this article several times for various other awards procedures. Out of all Brodie's characters, Mitchell is probably my favorite. #In a time where focus is moving away from UNSC characters and into rogues, rogue-hunters, and Covenant species, Ash Mitchell continues to proudly wear his uniform--and then go mercenary after a while. That Damn Sniper 23:58, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Best Third-Party Faction Character of the Year Amidelta ( ) *'Name': Amidelta *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (6) #~''Lazergling'' 18:47, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # # # One of the site's rare well-developed characters from the Forerunner era. A very good read. #I have to agree with Actene here: definitely a good read with a very unique premise. I hope to see more from VioletArtist in the future. --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) # Joshua (Talk) Ryuko Kawada ( ) *'Name': Ryuko Kawada *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (5) #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #As per nomination - User:Sev40 # #Love this character!--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #Because we need more grimdarkness in these awards Technological Best Vehicle of the Year UNSC Dash ( ) *'Name': UNSC Dash *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (7) # #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #Sev #I have heard of the ship from stories and browsing the site and it seems like it does deserve an award.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #Well written and superbly detailed, the Dash has been a site staple for years. #As per my nomination. The UNSC Dash has been a constant project of Leo's on the site for quite some time now, and really deserves this award at long last. #Leo's added a significant chunk of data since last year, and saying much more I'd risk repeating myself from Good Articles and last year. I do think it's time we ought to ask, though: how far does he intend to take this reference? That Damn Sniper 00:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Best Technology of the Year Type-34 Automatic Rifle ( ) *'Name': Type-34 Automatic Rifle *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #~''Lazergling'' 18:51, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # Gods' Word ( ) *'Name': Gods' Word *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (6) # #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #This article's style managed to inspire another, the Rampant Defender. That sort of cross-pollination is something I always like to see, especially in Annual Awards contenders. That Damn Sniper 01:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) # It's nice to see how far this article has come since I looked over it shortly after its creation. Unique weapons are a rare find on this site, let alone ones as good as this. #Definitely a nice take on a unique weapon, which we have far too little of. --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) #Another one of Sev's great contributions to the site. This is an article that has just the right balance between story and technical details. One of the articles on my go-to list whenever I need some inspiration. #Sev has succeed where I've failed quite a few time. Creating a unique weapon, with its own unique personality. Societal Best Event of the Year Battle of New Cádiz ( ) *'Name': Battle of New Cádiz *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Siege of Sol ( ) *'Name': Siege of Sol *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) # This was a hard call, but in the end I had to pick one. LOMI's work might be infrequent, but when he does commit to an article he produces great stuff. Best Location of the Year Jacinto ( ) *'Name': Jacinto *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #LHF has been hard at work on this one, and I can say with certainty he's done a really good job. --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) #So I finally get rid of the Best Location award after it's a virtually uncontested category, and suddenly a slew of great articles prompt its swift return. This was a tough choice to make, but I think LHF's really put the work in here to make the article both informative and exciting to read. Bravo. # As per the others. One of LHF's best articles. Palamok ( ) *'Name': Palamok *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # New Corsica ( ) *'Name': New Corsica *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Best Organization of the Year Victorian Independent State ( ) *'Name': Victorian Independent State *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (6) #~''Lazergling'' 18:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # # #--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #I nominated this and I stand by it till the end. While the other contenders in the category definitely have good qualities, I feel like Lancer managed to create something of a crowning achievement for himself with this article. It's well written, detailed, focuses on Lancer's love of rebels and yet portrays them in a way that makes sense. A job well done I'd say. --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) # A hard decision, to be sure. The VIS is simply a superbly crafted article. It fits well into the Halo lore, reads well, and looks very good with great formatting and good-looking images. Highly deserving of this award. Kru'desh Legion ( ) *'Name': Kru'desh Legion *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) #This one was hardUser:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) # Joshua (Talk) #Sev40 #After much deliberation I've decided to vote for this article, though it was by no means easy. It's seen a lot of work put into it over the past year, and like all of Actene's work, is a genuinely fascinating read. The Hegemony ( ) *'Name': The Hegemony *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Swarms of Palamok ( ) *'Name': Swarms of Palamok *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Miscellaneous Best Canon Expansion of the Year Halo: The Fall of Reach ( ) *'Name': Halo: The Fall of Reach *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #Obviously. Vinh-030 ( ) *'Name': Vinh-030 *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) # #Canon expansions often focus on Spartans, but doing one well, and adding extra depths to the character is something we don't usually see. Sniper manages to do this with Vinh, and I must commend him for it. --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) # Joshua (Talk) #Sniper's characters are among my favorites on the site for his ability to weave empathetic, human portraits out of characters that another user might have simply made into one-dimensional killing machines. Vinh is no exception, and in this case Sniper took a minor character from the novels and turned it into one of the best canon expansions on the site. Best Collaboration of the Year RP:Last of the Brave ( et al.) *'Name': RP: Last of the Brave *'Authors': , , , and *'Nominator': Voting (3) #As per my nomination. #We tried to achieve something in doing another site RP, and while it was floundered at times we strive onward. For this, I vote for Last of the Brave (and I guess technically myself somewhat) --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) #As per LOMI. RPs on this site tend to be doomed endeavors, but when they do work they can really bring out some good material. Vadumverse ( and ) *'Name': Vadumverse *'Authors': and *'Nominator': Voting (1) #The universe does have a growing user base and still continues to grow. I feel that it deserve an award for the amount of contributions made over the year.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:21, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Stories Best Novel of the Year Halo: In the Dark ( ) *'Name': Halo: In the Dark *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (5) #I definitely read this. Joshua (Talk) #Was there ever any doubt?User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #I don't actually read it, I never get the time to do so, but I give my support for this article. #Seemed like a good read, even though I read only a couple chapters throughout the year.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #I am consistently left in envy of Brodie's ability to single-handedly push forward to make his writing projects a reality. There is a reason he is one of the most successful writers on the site, and In the Dark is yet more evidence of this. Best Short Fiction of the Year Users Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (3) # #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) #As per nomination *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (4) # # A veteran user of the site, Minuteman's work often goes unnoticed. However, this past year he has been one of the most active users; there were times when he would be the only person to edit during an entire day. His work has improved exponentially since he arrived on the site and I believe this award has been a long time coming. #As always, this is a difficult decision to make. While Minuteman did have to take several months off in the latter half this year, he was definitely one if, if not the single most active user on Halo Fanon earlier this year and has showed a marked improvement in his writing abilities since he joined us years ago. I think he's deserving of the award for his hard work and perseverance. #Honestly, I can't really say much more than what Actene and Brodie have already said. Definitely deserving of the award after all his work this year. --LOMI Speaketh 19:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Breakthrough User of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (9) # Joshua (Talk) # #User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) # #Aye. The fact I see his work showing up in GA nominations almost regularly now is a very good sign. That Damn Sniper 01:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) #Were it so easy. #Sev has written several great articles in his relatively short time on the site and deserves to be recognized for it. #Sev's certainly gone from a new, unknown user to one of our prominent editors and a regular award winner faster than I did on the site years ago. A sign of good things to come. #Deserving of this vote. =Articles of the Year= Shepard-G127 ( ) Voting (5) # #Kestrl has put in an exceptional amount of work crafting a superlative Spartan article that deserves a place among the site's very best. Joshua (Talk) #Those besides this and the elite have no chance at this point, so I'm choosin' this. ~''Lazergling'' 22:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC) #LOMI Speaketh 01:14, January 1, 2016 (UTC) #Slower Than Most Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo ( ) Voting (6) #That Damn Sniper 04:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC) # # #Sev #One of the best written Covenant characters on the site. #It's a tough call, but I have to go with Sev on this one. Ash Mitchell ( ) Voting (0) Amidelta ( ) Voting (1) # UNSC Dash ( ) Voting (0) God's Word ( ) Voting (0) Siege of Sol ( ) Voting (0) Jacinto ( ) Voting (3) #LOMI Speaketh 01:14, January 1, 2016 (UTC) #Sev # Victorian Independent State ( ) Voting (1) # Vinh-030 ( ) Voting (0)